The objective of the research is to determine and define the manner in which scalp recorded evoked potentials (EPs) reflect developmentally important aspects of CNS processing of auditory information and to refine the use of auditory EPs (AEPs) in the diagnosis of communication disorders in children. A protocol for the diagnosis of hearing loss in infants will be developed and tested. Parameters for recording of both short and long latency AEPs such as N, ISI, and method of stimulus presentation will be explored with the goal of maximizing near threshold detectability of responses. Automatic scoring vs. visual interpretation of responses will be compared. The protocol will be tested in normal, known deaf, and high risk infants.